


Dark and Stormy Nights

by J_Linz, KoKoa_B (J_Linz)



Category: Original Work, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aliens, Character Death, Fairy Tale Retellings, Flirting, Forced Genderbending, Gen, Genderbending, Ghosts, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Party, Superheroes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Linz/pseuds/J_Linz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Linz/pseuds/KoKoa_B
Summary: A collection of tales that happen around or on Halloween.
Kudos: 1
Collections: An Abyssal Halloween, Prose From the Abyss





	1. Disclaimers

This series of stories are works of fiction and fanfiction. Any resemblance to persons, living or otherwise, is unintentional and purely coincidental. I do not make any monetary value with the writing of said stories. I am not affiliated with any company or brand names mentioned in any story in this series. 

I'll add some more things here at a later date! This is a compilation of short stories that mostly happen on or around Halloween. There might be a few that have nothing to do with Halloween except that the prompt was issued for the month of October.

I will try to list any Trigger Warnings at the beginning of each chapter: not all will be gruesome and gore and all that!

I will also rearrange the order at a later date as well but I hope you guys enjoy!

This author loves Kudos, Bookmarks, Subscriptions, and Comments. If you like what you've read, let her know.


	2. The Escape Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submission for the Halloween Anthology issued in the Discord Server, The Erotica Abyss. It's not Halloween-ish or smut or, well... I just wanted to write this one up. 
> 
> Theme: Twisted Fairy Tales
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mention of Forced Genderbending, Genderbending

The ship silently rocked in the water as she looked out in the distance. She narrowed her eyes at the formation of rocks even though they were barely a silhouette in the night; she knew where they were located and couldn’t help herself.

“It’ll take some time to get used to. Once it does, you won’t think twice about that island.” The captain spat behind her. She didn’t flinch at his sudden interruption of her thoughts and turned around to greet him.

“You’re not going to tell me to get some rest or anything like that?”

“Only a fool would think you could after what’s happened today. And I won’t waste my breath telling you not to think about that cursed island. Just don’t let it eat too much at you, that’s the only way you’ll heal properly.” His English accent wasn’t as brash as before. It was smooth and gentle, full of concern, and perhaps wisdom if she didn’t know any better.

She could only give out a nod and studied him. Up close, he wasn’t so menacing: she had only dealt with him from afar when she _thought_ he wreaked havoc on the island and its inhabitants. That thought and her rescue brought up a question in her mind.

“It’s almost like you have inside information. You knew what was going on there?”

The thought made his heart twinge, it always did. He told her she would heal–and she would, they always did eventually–but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t forget.

No one ever did, especially not him.

“Yes. When I first got here, I didn’t have the faintest idea of what really was going on. Was just a lad, so it was easy to mislead: what boy wouldn’t want to goof off all day? No school, no parents; just your mates running around, having adventures,” his words shocked her, and the smirk he gave her revealed that he knew they would. The further they drifted away, the cooler it became, so he gently led her away from the main deck: he knew she wouldn’t get much sleep inside but it was warmer. “But then, it happened so suddenly, and I noticed things weren’t quite right. Why were there only boys here? Didn’t girls like the idea of being just a child, with no rules, no adults? When I went to ask him, just to ask, well… you should know what I found out.” He didn’t have to fully look down at her, she was quite tall for a girl.

Her expression darkened because she definitely knew. She stumbled upon it herself: the reason that there were no girls on the island was because they were transformed into boys magically. She wasn’t transformed because they deemed her _special_.

“What happened after that?” she found the courage to ask.

The man shrugged with a slight chuckle. “He gave me an offer I couldn’t refuse. Now, I know that I _couldn’t_ refuse it. To keep me from telling the others, he offered me the position of his best mate. I would be in charge of everyone whenever he adventured on his own. The catch was that I had to fight his soon-to-be former best mate for it. It didn’t feel good.”

“You had to kill them.”

“Yes. And my eyes were open to a lot of things after that. For one, no one’s safe here. Any and everything could kill you if you didn’t have your wits about you. And coming here never guaranteed that you wouldn’t age. He just hoped that you would be able to stay a fool. It never worked. There were plenty of us who came here with little to no memories. For some, ignorance was indeed bliss, but for others? We eventually remembered, and that was something he didn’t like in the least.” He led her to the crew’s quarters. The ship was massive, even from afar, but she was lightly impressed by just how much room there really was. She was tired but wanted to hear more of his story, at least _his_ side of the story.

“You remembered your past and were getting older.” She guessed, and he nodded. “So, there really _was_ a reason why the two of you fought.”

Another nod, but he accompanied it with a smirk. “In a bittersweet way, it’s good to know he speaks of that. If only he would tell the others he brings here the _why_ ,” the man sighed and lifted his left hand, or at least what was supposed to be a hand: there was a hook in its place instead. “Bad form, might I add, but what did I expect from him? He left me for dead, probably believed me to be defeated until I came back, all grown up. Did I want revenge for him feeding my bloody hand to a croc? Of course. But I also wanted to free the Lost Boys that I could. I knew that the lot of them would be brainwashed and I would have to, unfortunately, fight them. But not to the death if I could avoid it.”

“What do you do to the Lost Boys that you save?”

“I give them the choices that Peter never did. Some return to their rightful homes, or at least where they came from: remember, some were girls when they first came to Neverland. There are other islands here where they’ve made their homes. The rest? They become part of my crew. I give everyone those choices.”

“So, I have a choice. Basically, stay here or go back home.”

“It would be simpler for you to return home.” He nodded. “I don’t have a problem with that. It’s definitely encouraged.”

“You’re definitely not the Hook he made you out to be.” She shook her head, and he chuckled.

“It’s actually James. Although I’ve gone by Hook for so long now, it doesn’t bother me like it used to. Now, I’d love to chat more, but you need your rest. Not that it’s guaranteed you will get any, but you at least need some alone time to think about your choices. What is your name? Do you remember that?”

“I do. But I think I’ve already made my choice. He needs to be stopped and… I want to help stop him. I’d like to be a part of your crew. Back home, everyone just called me Smee. Never liked my real name.”

James chuckled and then nodded, going towards the door of her cabin. “Well then. Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, Smee.”


	3. Right Like Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A superhero faction has a Halloween party.
> 
> Triggers/Warnings: Character Deaths

She looked down at her child and smiled, glad that he had enjoyed his night. Her best friend’s children bombarded her only child, and the four talked vigorously about their candy stashes.

“No swapping until we get to the house. The adults have to check the candy.” Jamila gave the warning out. 

T’ony looked up at his mother. “Check the candy?”

“There’s a bunch of weird people in the world who like to hurt children.”

“Someone would put poison in our candy?” it surprised her at his outburst. Although the half Saturnian was only five, he was more level-headed than his mother.

It was the first Halloween that they could enjoy; the faction of superheroes Tabitha, her son, and her husband belonged to were usually busy on that day. It surprised her that there wasn’t a mission in weeks however she took that opportunity to make sure her son would enjoy their night.

She was proud of him; he didn’t shape-shift too much aside from his usual human form. Once T’ony found out that he could finally go trick o’ treating, he brainstormed with his  _ cousins  _ to come up with a group theme. They finally decided on The Wizard of Oz characters. Even the mothers joined in on the fun.

“Don’t ask why someone would do something like that,” Tabitha shook her head in disgust.

“Some people are buttheads.” Solonia declared and adjusted the stuffed dog in the crook of her arm.

“Loni!” Jamila looked at her daughter. 

She shrugged. “Sorry. But it’s true.”

“Mom, can me and father check the candy? We can detect any poisons.” T’ony looked up at his mother and she gave him a warm smile as she picked him up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“That makes the best sense in the world!”

After they checked the candy and the children fell asleep, the women prepared for their own Halloween fun. The superheroes decided to have a Halloween party, if only to celebrate being mission-less for so long. Tabitha tried to remember the last time the group got together just for fun: it was definitely long overdue.

Uak walked into the kitchen to help the women with last-minute preparations. The Saturnian watched his wife move about, a loving smirk appeared on his face. She noticed and blushed.

“W-What?”

“A nurse? What happened to your costume earlier?”

“Glinda the Good was stuffy.”

“Then, why did you wear it?”

“Because, I’m the witch of the south.” she smiled. Uak’s golden eyes dulled as he opened his mouth.

“Memphis is west of Chattanooga, and so I had to be the Wicked Witch of the West,” Jamila explained, rolling her eyes.

“And now, you’re a pirate?”

“Arr…” Jamila winked, and the women giggled. 

Tabitha gasped and narrowed her eyes at her husband. “You’re not dressed!”

“My love, I will not wear that ridiculous–”

“But, you promised. You have to!”

“But–”

“Ah, ah; first rule of Earth marriage: happy wife, happy life,” Jamila reminded. “Besides, it’s only fair since you didn’t join us in trick o’ treating.”

“I do not see the point in giving children sacks of potentially poisoned candies. If our son wants candy, we can buy him safer bags of it. He only enjoys Kit Kats, anyway.”

“Like father, like son.” Tabitha rolled her eyes with a smirk.

“I sensed rain as it was; I would not want to be caught in it.”

“Rain? Really? What, you made of sugar? Maybe  _ you _ should’ve been the wicked witch.” Jamila joked and Uak gave her a polite smile.

“Your earth rain is like acid to me, it would kill me.”

“Oh. I, damnit, Tabs!”

“Ow,  _ what _ ?” Tabitha rubbed her shoulder where her friend hit her.

“You could’ve told me before I made an ass of myself.” she glared, but Uak chuckled.

“It’s quite alright. Now, if you’ll excuse me: I will go and make my wife happy…”

“Yay!” Tabitha smiled as her husband shook his head and left.

“So, what is he supposed to be dressed up as?”

“A devil.”

“… Seriously?”

“Wha? All he gotta do is put on some horns, a tail, and carry around a pitchfork. He’s already red so no makeup; it’s perfect!”

“You know everyone’s gonna laugh at him.”

“If they knew what’s best for ‘em, they wouldn’t.”

“Go get the doorbell.” Jamila pushed her friend at the sound of the doorbell. 

Tabitha couldn’t contain her laughter as she opened the door. “Did you two plan this?”

“Who did what?” Cory asked, giving her a weird look.

“Doc! Come see this!” she yelled. Jamila only made it into the living room before she gawked. 

Cory gave her a wide grin as he walked inside. “That settles it; we’re soul mates.” he laughed, his blue eyes beaming: Cory was also dressed as a pirate. 

Jamila rolled her eyes. “Can’t make this shit up. So, who’s gonna change?”

“Are you kidding me? This is great! We can be around each other all night,” he closed the distance between the two but Jamila scoffed and pushed him away.

“How many times I gotta tell you I’m married?”

“And, how many times do I have to tell you that… okay, I never told you that. Where’s your husband, anyway?”

“He’s working.”

“Arr, no one to distract me from looking at booty,” he grinned. Tabitha covered her mouth in mid-laugh as Jamila widened her eyes. “Aw, come on; I’ve been dying to say that!”

An hour later, the party was going well. It surprised Tabitha that everyone arrived in costumes, even more so that the conversations didn’t pertain to their jobs. Everyone tried to forget about their oaths to justice and loosened up. She did her best to play the part of hostess, making sure that everyone was fed and had some sort of drink. Her main concern, however, was her best friend. It didn’t go unnoticed that Cory had some sort of thing for the professor, and Tabitha knew that any other time, the older woman could handle things on her own. She usually either ignored his flirtations or indulged slightly before shutting him down completely.

This was a different situation. Jamila was no superheroine, so her tolerance for alcohol compared to the others was very low. Particularly so seeing that Tabitha forgot that her special blends were only meant for the superheroes and not her best friend. But she thought that Jamila would stick to beer and wine like she usually did. 

Who knew that she would become bold and try something new for a change?

Her best friend was already drunk, not an intolerable drunk, but more of a chatty one. Jamila mingled more casually among the heroes, especially around Cory. Her conversations drifted further and further away from her love for science. Tabitha was a few seconds away from prying her friend away to at the very least remind her that she was married until a crack of thunder shook the windows.

“Tabby, did you do that?” Eric asked playfully. He was one of the three superheroes that had no type of superpower: he was one hundred percent human. Before she married Uak, the two dated for a while. She was glad that relationship was over: they made better friends than anything else.

“Lightning, ass; I’m queen of lightning!” she yelled as everyone laughed. 

“Well, thunder  _ is _ the sound that lightning makes,” Jamila shrugged. “Huh; it would rain tonight.” she looked out the window. 

Without warning, she grabbed Cory’s hand and led him outside. “Wait, what’s going on?”

“I love storms. Come watch it with me!”

“Who am I to say no to you?” Cory smirked. 

The rain began as they made their outside. Jamila looked back and saw that Cory, Tabitha, and Uak were standing on the porch. Uak had a worried look on his face as he concentrated on the drops of rain. Tabitha wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to the door.

“It’s okay.” she nodded.

“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve done this? Come on!” Jamila laughed and pulled Cory into the rain with her. He watched her twirl around in the rain, albeit drunkenly. It didn’t matter to him, he still enjoyed the sight. Her costume was now snug on her, and it showed every curve he had longed to see. Cory smiled and refrained from licking his lips. 

She stopped twirling and eyed him strangely. “What?”

“I’m going to chase you,” the liquor that he consumed put him in a mood. Her eyes widened as she cracked a smile.

“You’re, what?”

“I’m. Going. To. Chase. You,” he deliberately mouthed out. “Don’t let me catch you…”

“Wait. H-How, but… that ain’t fair!”

“I’ll give you a head start. You can even hide. But, if I catch you–”

“You’re serious.”

“Arr…” he smiled slowly at her. He tingled at the fact that her eyes gleamed, if only for a moment. Jamila took off without warning, heading towards the back of the house.  _ She’s going for the shed _ . Cory’s smile widened. He was pretty sure that in her drunken state, she felt that it would be a good hiding spot. A part of him yearned for the reason being was so the two could be alone. Uak and Tabitha watched the two like a hawk, so even if they only talked, the hideaway was most welcoming in Cory’s eyes.

Uak shook his head and contained his smile. He had nothing to worry about: the professor was too inebriated to possess any sensual feelings towards Cory, and Cory was in too good of a playful mood to carry out any more flirtatious advances. He relaxed and grabbed his wife’s hand.

“Let’s let the children play for a while.” he guided her back into the house. 

Jamila knew for sure that she had enough time to hide from Cory. Despite him being the fastest man on earth, he would have to search for her. The shed was too simple. She knew that he would think that it was too obvious and search elsewhere. That was why she chose the shed. 

As soon as she knew that he was in the wooded area surrounding the house, Jamila would make her way inside the house.

She gasped as he appeared right in front of her. His blue eyes actually darkened as he grinned at her. “Caught you.”

“B-But… how–”

“Give me some credit. You’re too drunk to run around in the woods.”

“You think you know me, huh?”

“I knew you would go to the shed,” he placed his hand on the shed and leaned closer to her. “I’ve always wanted to get to know you better, professor.”

“You, you can’t do that…” she wanted to shy away however, she shamefully admitted that she was a sucker for blue eyes. His locks of golden blond hair didn’t help matters, either.

“What? We can’t be friends?”

“That’s not what you want and you know it. I got no problem being  _ just _ your friend.”

“You’re breaking my heart, woman.”

“Why?”

“… Why?”

“Why me?”

“You really want me to go into detail? I can, but I doubt you’d remember.”

“Fuck you...” Jamila smirked.

“Such language from a beautiful mouth,” Cory studied the outline of her lips. Jamila tried to back away from him but realized that her back was already against the wall of the shed. The rain fell heavier, making her vision even hazier.

“C-Cory…”

“Let’s make a deal because this is driving me crazy. I want to kiss you. And, you want… something from me. I’m not forcing you to be here, you could’ve left at any time.”

“You would’ve chased me.”

“That’s a true statement.”

“What’s the deal?”

“One simple kiss.”

“Kisses ain’t simple.”

“Maybe not. But, what if we just got it out of our systems? And then that’s it?”

“Let me get this straight. I let you kiss me, and you won’t flirt with me anymore?”

“Not unless you start it. And as a bonus? We’ll never speak about it to anyone.” 

“What happens if there’s a spark?” Jamila asked. She blamed the alcohol for thinking about the possibility of there being some sort of spark between the two. For as long as she was a friend of Tabitha’s, Cory Crawford went out of his way to flirt with her. He was a known flirt as it was, however she noticed that she was on the receiving end more often than any other female. 

Although she was married, deep down, Jamila had no problem with Cory flirting with her. He was a gorgeous man with a contagious yet dangerous smile. When he wasn’t in his Speedster gear, his blond locks fell in tight curls messily around his head. Cory’s body frame was tall, lean, and toned: it was no surprise that he attracted so many women, whether he was Cory Crawford or The Speedster. 

The professor guiltily found everything that she ever looked for in a man in him.

Cory maintained his smile because he actually hoped that there would be some sort of spark. It would’ve made the flirting worth it. He was always physically attracted to her, he truly wanted to get to know her better. But, as she pointed out, he probably wouldn’t be satisfied with being just her friend. It would drive him insane, to be so close to her but not able to touch her the way he wanted to. His proposal of a kiss was dangerous, and Cory had a feeling that it would only heighten his desire for her.

“The ball’s in your court. So if you want me after this, you’ll have to chase me.” he smiled as he leaned even closer. She actually held her breath as she let his lips touch hers. A gasp tried to escape, followed by a small whimper as she immediately became drawn into the kiss. Cory gently tilted her head to get a better angle and savored the feeling. There was the spark, he noticed. It traveled throughout his entire body, making him want her closer to him. He shivered as he felt her hands around his neck. Jamila noticed the spark as well and rode it through. 

When they finally let go, he bit his lip as she tried to catch her breath. “W-Whoa…”

“Damn,” he couldn’t help it: before Jamila could back away fully, he continued the kiss. More forceful than the last, Cory pressed his body hard against hers, pinning her to the wall of the shed. He pried her mouth open with his tongue and ran it across her own, coaxing another whimper from her. She surprised him as her hands went from his neck to his drenched hair, bringing him even closer to her. His desire quickly grew as he felt her grind against him: it was all the confirmation that he needed. As fast as they became heated, they pulled away from each other. The feel of the cold raindrops was lost between them both as they stared at each other. Cory’s breathing matched the pace of his heart, wild and rapid. The spark of both kisses left Jamila’s head spinning, along with a tingling desire that ran rampant through her.

Cory was about to make the inevitable suggestion until the surrounding earth rocked. A sonic wave knocked them off their feet, shattering the shed that was once against Jamila’s back. His superhero instincts kicked in as Cory pushed Jamila out of the way, just in time as a few trees from the woods collapsed where she was previously sitting. He peered into the dark and there was no mistake of what he saw: silhouettes of creatures approaching. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed Jamila as they made their way into the house. Other superheroes gathered on the back porch and a handful immediately made their way into the woods to take care of whatever was there. 

Cory cupped Jamila’s face, making her focus on him. “Go upstairs and protect the children. Do not leave this house! Uak has a reinforced basement: if need be, take them there and lock yourselves in.”

“B-B-B-But, Cory…”

“We’ll be fine, I promise.” he gave her a lingering kiss, and in a blink of the eye, he was outside. Tears gushed out of her eyes as she listened to what was happening outside: various human shouts coupled with unearthly screeching. Her heart pounded in her ears as she stumbled upstairs: regardless of what Cory said, she knew that she had to take them to the basement first and foremost. 

When she opened the door to where the children were sleeping, she gasped at the blue aura that filled the room. Her children were sound asleep in the beds as T’ony levitated in the middle of the room. He was in his true half Saturnian, half-human form with his red body glowing. He opened his eyes and looked at the professor.

“ _ I can’t break the barrier to let you in. I will protect them: go to the basement… _ ” he sent her a telepathic message. She realized the blue light that surrounded them was indeed a shield as she reached out to touch it. T’ony was only five and possibly had a quarter of his father’s strength, let alone his abilities. He could break his barrier, but there was no telling how much time he needed to rebuild it. 

Jamila nodded and made her way back downstairs. She was so focused on getting to safety, so afraid of what was going on outside, she didn’t notice an emerald green hand grabbing at her foot from underneath the staircase. She tumbled the rest of the way down, landing roughly on her back. As she tried to get up, a scream automatically escaped her lips as she looked into two pairs of glistening blood-red eyes.

No one heard the scream that came from inside the house. The superheroes were too busy containing the swarm of green monsters that were invading. They were quick on their feet, evading the retaliating attacks as much as possible. Uak seethed from his position on the back porch: the rains stopped him from joining his fellow teammates in battle. His eyes widened as he finally got a good look at what they were fighting.

“Rings of Saturn,” he gasped. “Everyone, retreat!”

“… What?” Tabitha turned to look at her husband.

“It’s me they want. Everyone to headquarters!”

“Uak, this is insane! We will not let you have at them alone, whatever they are.” Christian yelled. He was the self-proclaimed leader of the faction who went by the moniker The Shield. 

“They are Martians. If you want to survive, this is the only way. Tabitha, my love–”

“Uak, no.”

“I will shield the home, only long enough for you to get our son and his friends out. Please, do not argue with me. I need you safe with our son.”

“Uak–”

“C’mon Tabby, I’ll help. Doc is in there, too.” Cory volunteered. The two rushed onto the porch as Uak conjured a blue dome around the house.

“I can only hold this for ten minutes.”

“Plenty of time.” Cory nodded. As the others began teleporting to headquarters, Cory and Tabitha went inside the house. 

Uak took a deep breath and left the porch, wincing as the rains burned into his skin. The incoming horde of Martians stopped and hissed at him as he painfully approached them.

“You have destroyed my planet, you have destroyed your own. You will  _ not _ destroy this one!” his body glowed angrily as he released a barrage of white beams towards the invaders. He knew that it wouldn’t be enough to kill them however he needed to buy time for his family to leave. Uak hoped that Tabitha would either teleport to headquarters or take shelter in their basement: he didn’t want her to witness his last breath. 

Before the two could reach the stairs, Tabitha stopped and dropped to her knees in the living room.

“Oh, my God… doc?” she looked at the limp, lifeless body in the middle of the room. Cory immediately went towards her but stopped when he saw the pool of blood that gathered and spread underneath Jamila. Her eyes were wide and glassy, a fearful stare still embedded into them. Tabitha sobbed as she noticed the gaping hole in the middle of her chest.

“Jamila,” Cory’s voice wavered. He finally gathered her in his arms, not caring about the blood. His shaky hands closed her eyes as tears welled in his. “Check on the children, Tabitha.”

“… It… It’s not fair. She did n-n-nothing to deserve–” a screech made both of them look towards the top of the stairs. They looked in horror at the Martian who carried the lifeless bodies of the children who were once asleep. 

“Oh, my God,” Cory noticed that they all had holes where their hearts were supposed to be. Blood dripped from its mouth as it screeched once more. “It, it ate their hearts…”

Half of Uak’s body eroded from the rain. The pain had long dulled, replaced with a different type of pain as the Martians made him watch what was going on inside of his home. He watched tearfully as one Martian threw the children’s bodies aside while another speared his wife from behind. Two more grabbed Cory before he could use his speed and immediately ripped him in half. Uak closed his eyes, not able to watch as the Martians dismembered his wife. His last thought before they sliced open his throat with their talon claws was that they fooled him. He thought that they were after him, that he could be a savior to his new planet. But he was wrong.

The Martians were hungry… and Earth was the latest item on their menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I changed names. This story was written back in 2015 for a Halloween "party" on AFF. Because it was treated as a round robin and would feature stories from various writers, your story had to be original. I think I started writing this one already but with particular fandom characters. But, I changed it and there you have it.


End file.
